


It's A-OK to be Ace!

by extasis, jeudi



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Aphobe!Percy, Asexual Positivity, Demiplatonic!Jason, M/M, Oceanogender!Percy, Sapiosexual Representation, Youtuber AU, asexual AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-11-28 08:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11414523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extasis/pseuds/extasis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeudi/pseuds/jeudi
Summary: Nico is anxious about his sexuality, but not about being gay—about being ace. He's too scared to come out to his boyfriend Will out of fear of rejection, but it turns out Will is just as Ace™ as he is.





	1. They cum out to eachother ♥️

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guyssss :3 Just a positive fanfic for all the Aceys out there uwu!!! xD

Nico was in his room filming a video when he heard a knock at the door. It was Will?

"Are you OK Neeks"

"no" Nico said with depression

"Whats wrong!" Will said. His sunshiney complexion became a little less sunshiney.

"It's nothing," Nico said, filled with angst.

Will looked at him, worry in his blue orbs. "Well I came because I have something to tell you."

Nico felt his heartbeat race. Was Will angry with him? What had he done? He felt depression.

"I hate s*x" Will said. "But it's okay. I'm valid."

Nico blinked

"Im asexual"

"What is asexual." Nico said

"Its where you hate s*x. Its a QUILTBAG identity." Will said soothingly.

[A/N asexual does not always mean you hate s*x! you can be asexual and love s*x! asexual is a variety of identities and there is also aromantic, aplatonic, etc. uwu!]

Nico was already crying. "I,, diddn;;t knoww thaat was,, vaalid,," he sobbed.

"Yes" Will said. "You. Here. Now," he opened his arms for a hug.

Nico fell onto his embrace. "I love you romantically and platonically," he said. "But not s*xually!"

"I love you too" said will and he hugged Nico again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> F**k aphobes!!! :D (//_^)
> 
> Also I dont have depression uwu so tell me if I said something wrong .-.


	2. They tell more people! ^_^

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all! uwu

Will and Nico had spent a few hours talking and cuddling (platonically!!!!) after they had came out to each other. Nico was still sniffling when Will suggested something.

"Im proud to be ace. We should share this with the world."

Nico looked up at him, confusion in his pitch black eyes. "are we going to.......... tell the allos???"

Will nodded somemnly but sunshiney.

"ok" Nico said and they went outside

Percy, Jason, Annabeth, and Reyna were there. Nico and Will walked up to them holding hands (but not s*xually because thats ace erasure). Will took a deep breath.

"h-hey everuonnne" will said, his voice shaking. "uhhhh.... we have something to tell you."

Nico looked anxiously around. he wondered how many of his friends were dirty allos.

"we hate s*x." will blurted

"Wait what" Jason said.

Nico spoke up "he said we hate s*x. We are aceys"

Jason started crying. "I'm so proud of you. Im demiaplatonic which means i only make friends when I know them. "

Will gave Jason a hug . "Welcome to the A-spec"

percy shifted his feet. "Guys..... Um..."

Anniebeth looked at him. "What Percy"

percy's sea green eyes watered. "I love s*x."

Anna beths orbs were fiery. "APHOBEEEEEE!!!!!!!" she screamed.

"Yes! Ace justice!" Nico said. he high fived Jason

"F**K APHOBES" Jason started chanting. Percy started running away in dirty allo shame.

Nico, Annie, Will, and Jadon all hugged each other (platonically!). Will was cryinga little.

"it's okay will" jason said. "Percy will get banned from camp soon enough."

Will nodded, smiling. "thanks Jase." he said. "you're a good friebd." he tensed immediately. "I didn't mean to be demiplatonicphobic;(;; im ssrory"

jason smiled. "It's okay! Now that I know you, you're my friend!"

Will's orbs shined. "you're a great friend. no romo!"

annabeth was crying a little too. "I am sorry guys I did not know that Percy is aphobic. I thought that he would be an acey ally because he is a mogai (oceanogender, panplatonic, heteroflexibleromantic and hyperbisexual)."

"It is ok. Somwtimes there are aphobes when we least expect them" nico said sadly.

"I know right" said Anniebeth "gods I hate POC!"

Nico gave her a nice demiplatonic pat in the shoulder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *beyoncé voice* this goes out to all my aceys at queer pride, rockin aphobes! xD — _[extasis](http://archiveofourown.org/users/extasis/pseuds/extasis)_
> 
> im srey we had to make percy aphobic..........please don't be offended uwu — _[jeudi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jeudi/pseuds/jeudi)_


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note

Hey this is just for reference so you kniw all their MOGAI and MOGIRL and MONONBINARY identitties.

 

Will - Sungender Androplatonic Homoromantic Asexual

Nico - Punkgender Grungeplatonic Emoromantic Gothsexual

Jason - Allogender Demipanplatonic Heteroromantic Asexual

Percy - Oceanogender Panplatonic Heteroflexibleromantic Hyperbisexual

Annabeth - Girlgender Bookplatonic Biromantic Demisapiosexual


	4. Chapter 4

This is just an appreciation of all of our quiltbaggy fans that we've accumulated over the course of this adventure. its been an amazing journey, we feel as if this story has come to a close and will be miving on to the next chapter of our lives. thanks for all the love and support and remember: it's A-OK to be ace.

 

_"Who are you? I'm you from the future. Who are all these people? Our fans. So it means… We did it."_

 

_bottom text_


End file.
